Rising Breakdown Sphere: Give Thanks
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: The short story takes place after, The Kivail. Thanksgiving special.


Rising Breakdown Sphere: Give Thanks

* * *

"Oh dear oh dear." Gin said looking around the kitchen while wearing a chef's hat.

"Gin?" Deidara asked walking in.

"I can't seem to find the cranberry sauce. Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I don't have no sauce!" Gin said.

"Woah I never saw you stressed before." Deidara said.

"Because cooking is a delicacy that must not be ruined." Gin said pointing the wood spoon at him.

"Okay well, Aizen has word that we are invited to Menaphos for thanksgiving or something by their Prince or whatever." Deidara said.

"What!? But I bought a turkey that's pecking around outside!" Gin shouted.

"We may need another so bring it with us?" Deidara said.

"Fine but I hope Kisame's father stays away from it." Gin said.

Deidara was helping him grab some things putting them in a bag.

"By the way its Sophanem, not Menaphos." Gin said.

"No, it's Menaphos now." Deidara said.

"What happened to Sophanem?" Gin asked.

"Menaphos took it over like three days ago and with that means new rulership and thus why they invited us for Give Thanks or something." Deidara said.

"Thanksgiving." Gin corrected.

"Okay well in this society its called Give Thanks." Deidara said.

Gin just shook his head and took the filled bag and with his other hand took the bag of potatoes.

"Grab the turkey." Gin said.

Deidara went to the back and pulled on the leash while carrying another bag of food and the turkey followed.

"Oh, hellos!" Mr. Hoshigaki said.

"Hide the bird." Gin whispered.

Deidara went the other way quickly.

"Hello mister Hoshigaki, coming with us?" Gin asked.

"Yes!" Mr. Hoshigaki said.

Gin just kept putting on a fake smile.

"Well let's go then shall we?" Gin said.

Mr. Hoshigaki followed while carrying two pies.

"Those smell nice." Gin said.

"Apple with cinnamon." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

The two walked outside and noticed the Condor hovering over with its ramp lowered.

"Enjoy your Give Thanks gentlemen!" Aizen said to the guards that saluted and walked into the castle.

"I see not many are coming with us?" Gin asked.

"I think Pain and Konan went to her parents and the others I don't know, they said they are going to other places." Aizen said.

"Where's Jessica?" Mr. Hoshigaki asked.

"Not with us today. She said she isn't feeling well so she is staying here along with the maids and soldiers." Aizen said.

"Pregnancy sickness?" Mr. Hoshigaki asked.

"Probably or just doesn't want to be around this holiday- either way we must get going soon." Aizen said checking the time.

"Ship is ready sir." Stork said.

"Good good. Alright, we are leaving!" Aizen shouted.

Deidara walked passed them with the turkey and tied it inside at the cockpit.

"Why is the bird here?" Stork asked.

"So that Kisame's dad doesn't see it." Deidara said.

"See what?" Kisame asked walking in.

"Turkey." Stork pointed at it.

"Dad is dating misses Raccoon, Deidara." Kisame said with his hands on his hips.

"Jeez sorry." Deidara said sarcastically.

Aizen walked in looking at the turkey and just sighed sitting down strapping in.

"So we are seeing this prince-" Gin began to say.

"Pharaoh." Aizen corrected.

"Oh he grew in power- my things change. Anyways so we are seeing the Pharaoh?" Gin asked.

"Yup the new one. He offered a free Giving Thanks and I accepted. Menaphos is still under our banner so we are safe." Aizen said.

"Dude it's a trap." Deidara said.

"How do you even know it's a trap?" Stork asked.

"Because it happens in the movies." Deidara said.

"Deidara can you please smoke some more weed and shut up." Aizen said.

Deidara did in fact and blew the smoke at him.

Aizen frowned.

"Ready to go." Stork said operating the Condor off into the sky heading south.

"Menaphos, the large desert city. Sandstorms galore down there." Stork said.

"So dad where is miss Raccoon?" Kisame asked.

"Oh fuck me..." Aizen mumbled nearby.

"Sadly sons, misses Raccoon and I's broke ups." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

Deidara unstrapped and got up going to hide the turkey elsewhere without saying nothing.

Gin coughed to get the attention to him.

"What uh, what caused the breakup?" Gin asked.

"I wake ups and shes never comes home." Mr. Hoshigaki said with a shrug.

"Probably because you cum in-" Granz began to say till elbowed by Aizen.

"Came into her life too soon perhaps?" Aizen continued.

"Perhaps." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

"Or just came in her..." Deidara whispered.

"We will be reaching Menaphos in about forty minutes. Airship travel routes are loaded today it seems." Stork said.

"Giving Thanks is why." Aizen said.

"Well guess we should all just relax for awhile." Granz said.

Everyone laid back and just chatted a bit.

Forty minutes later, the Condor flew toward the now sunset sky of Menaphos.

There were no sandstorms seen and all seemed clear for a clear night sky.

"Which airship tower do I land at?" Stork asked.

"One that isn't filled." Aizen said.

"They are all filled." Stork said.

"Well, shit- okay just land at their quick access and fly the Condor somewhere safe and make it to us okay?" Aizen said.

"You got it." Stork said heading toward one of the towers and opened the ramp to let them out.

"Oh, I sees you gots turkey!" Mr. Hoshigaki said pointing to the turkey that Deidara was handling.

"Yes, we did." Deidara said with a sigh.

"Welcome, Lord Aizen!" The Pharaoh of Menaphos said approaching them alone.

"The new Pharaoh, I trust all is well?" Aizen asked.

"To be honest?" The Pharaoh said looking around and leaning to Aizen whispering.

"One of my cooks died this morning while tasting my food. I have someone looking into this for me so no dinner until we figure out who poisoned the food. But please come on in!" The Pharaoh said allowing them to go in first.

"May I see the kitchen?" Gin asked.

"Of course if you think you can help." The Pharaoh said.

"A warm welcome, are you going to betray us?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara!" Granz shouted.

"I think I read that in a book once. Wow, I should have done that shouldn't of I?" The Pharaoh laughed.

"Did you read the same thing too? Romeo and Julionia?" Deidara asked.

"Yes! Oh so weird that was! And she ran away with his brother." The Pharaoh said.

The two were chatting about a romance/tragedy story while everyone else was confused and concerned at the same time.

They made it outside on the street where six Menaphos guards were waiting.

Around the city were walking canine species known as Lupins and with them was humans, goblins, pixies, and chiss races. All of them just talking or walking around the crowded streets and market yards.

"I see you have Chiss here." Aizen remarked.

"Ah yes. The Chiss that are here say that their ancestors over a hundred years ago crashed from the stars here and they have nowhere else to go but here since their ship crashed into the ocean just south of here." The Pharaoh said.

"I heard of their race and the stories. I guess they are reproducing since I see a few children with them?" Aizen asked.

"Oh yes. We give them anything they need." The Pharaoh said.

Deidara lit some weed as they walked to the large pyramid palace nearby.

"Deidara." Aizen whispered with a mean tone.

"Oh! Is that a joint?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Yeah, want a huff?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara!" Aizen shouted.

The Pharaoh to their shock took it and huffed and gave it back.

The Pharaoh coughed and grinned.

"I haven't had one for over five months." He said.

"Well, dude I can give you some for free." Deidara said.

"I like your friend." The Pharaoh said to Aizen and thumbed to Deidara.

"I'm amazed." Kisame said.

Right as they made it to the front doors of the palace they were greeted by two guards.

"Sir, the investigator we hired we found murdered in a vase outside. A woman said she saw blood coming from the bottom." One of the guards said to the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, how about we serve the dinner." Aizen suggested.

"No! You are guests!" The Pharaoh said.

"Again may I see your kitchen? Perhaps I can figure out what is going on?" Gin asked.

"Certainly, please go on ahead." The Pharaoh said beckoning to a guard to show him the kitchen.

Gin and the guard left with Granz following.

Gin and Granz looked at the kitchen and the marked spots where they found the dead chef.

"Someone tried to poison the Pharaoh and it has to be someone that works here." Granz said.

"Yet who is the question." Gin replied as he looked at the food on the floor that was dropped when the chef died.

Gin thought and stood up.

"We need to gather everyone that was here last night. I'll speak to the guards." Gin said walking off.

Meanwhile at Varrock.

Jessica was practicing her swordsmanship skills with her rapier against Ulquiorra who easily kept blocking each strike.

"You need to not grip your blade too firmly." Ulquiorra said.

Jessica loosened up and started to get the hang of it.

Hidan walked up cocking an eyebrow and leaning on the doorway.

"I guess you two aren't going anywhere either for the holiday?" Hidan asked.

"Not really- why are there five women out there?" Ulquiorra asked pointing to the garden.

"Oh, those are courtesans I hired." Hidan said.

Both Ulquiorra and Jessica gave him a look as if to say 'seriously?' in a sarcastic way.

Hidan gave them a shrug and a smirk.

"Once you finish with the one you won't want to finish off the others." Jessica said.

"Oh fuck you, I have you know I have good vitality!" Hidan shouted.

"Alright how about then you prove it by sparing with Jessica." Ulquiorra said.

"Uhm... I don't want to hurt Aizen's girlfriend or he'll be upset with me." Hidan said.

"Scared?" Jessica asked.

"You're pregnant!" Hidan said.

"I guess that means I win." Jessica said.

"I didn't say that! Okay fine, we shall spar and then I shall show you how great I am!" Hidan said.

"When do we start?" Jessica asked.

"Right now!" Hidan said.

Suddenly Jessica tapped her sword against his neck.

"There." Jessica said.

"I- ah! I wasn't ready!" Hidan said.

The courtesans chuckled making Hidan embarrassed and huffed.

"Alright, Jessica let's get serious." Hidan said taking a stance.

Ulquiorra stood with the courtesans that were checking him out with smirks on their faces. He didn't care.

Meanwhile, at Menaphos, Gin and Aizen were walking to the guest rooms.

"I think it was an inside job." Gin said.

"Of course it was, only makes sense, yet who?" Aizen asked.

"I hate to say it but we got no time to know until tomorrow." Gin said.

"The trusted guards are watching over everyone." Aizen said.

"Let's just sleep and tomorrow we will solve it." Gin said going into his room.

Aizen walked into his and laid on the bed.

Aizen later woke up hearing noise outside the room and snuck up against the door hearing rumbling noises.

Aizen grabbed his sword and opened the door noticing one of the guards playing around with a poison injector.

Aizen opened the door slowly tapping his blade on the guards back.

"Found you." Aizen said softly.

The guard turned around slowly while holding the object.

"I found this, I swear." The guard said.

Aizen kept his blade pointed at him and beckoned to take the object.

The guard handed it to him and Aizen took a look at it and noticed grease on the needle.

"Injecting the poison in. So you say you didn't do it? I hate to say it but I don't buy it." Aizen said.

Aizen guided that guard to other guards telling them what happened and those guards took him away as he shouted saying he didn't do it.

"You believe him?" One guard asked.

"Yes but that's why I want him to scream and say he didn't. The real culprit will think we found who did it and will carry out his plans. Then we catch him." Aizen said.

"Oh. So we will have our own man, who is innocent stay in a cell?" The guard asked.

"Exactly. Until we find the real culprit." Aizen said.

That guard cocked an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"This stays between us." Aizen said.

The next day Gin and a few chefs were cooking the Give Thanks meal.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gin asked.

"Just keep your eye on the cooks." Aizen said to him and walked to the dining room.

Six dancers were dancing around as everyone was sitting at the square dining table and one dancer in the middle of the table swirling around on the pole.

The Pharaoh, Kisame, and Deidara had big grins on their faces.

"Kisame where is your dad?" Aizen asked sitting down.

"Freshening up." Kisame said.

The cooks walked out placing down salads.

The Pharaoh looked to Aizen who gave him a nod.

Everyone began to ate and Kisame suddenly grabbed his own throat.

"Agh!" Kisame gargled.

"Oh no!" Aizen shouted.

The Pharaoh threw his salad away.

"Guard we-!" The Pharaoh shouted.

"Ahahaha! I got you!" Kisame said joking.

"Sir, may I kill him?" Granz asked.

"Damn it Kisame!" Aizen shouted.

Deidara looked at how pumped the Pharaoh was and gave him a roll of weed who gladly took it and lit it from the candlelight.

"Sir, we have visitors from Varrock." One guard said walking up and the argument broke up once he did.

"Bring them in." The Pharaoh said.

Jessica, Ulquiorra and Hidan walked in. Hidan was bruised up and with some bandages on him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Aizen asked.

"He fell." Jessica lied not to embarrass him that he lost to her five times in a row.

"Yeah." Hidan sighed.

Aizen got up kissing Jessica and Granz got up to let her sit beside Aizen and took the seat further down.

"Why is there salad thrown around?" Hidan asked sitting beside Kisame who was bruised up.

"It's okay everyone. Hehehe!" The Pharaoh said.

Deidara then gave a weird laugh as well as both were high.

"Oh my god, he got the Pharaoh high." Jessica whispered.

Aizen leaned to Jessica.

"Don't say nothing." Aizen said.

"Oh good, you guy's decided to come." Gin said walking in with a large platter of whiskey shots but didn't give Jessica one.

"You're pregnant." Gin reminded her.

Jessica sighed.

"Something I'm going to miss for nine months." Jessica mumbled.

Aizen took a small sip looking at the Pharaoh.

"So tell me what happened to the other city across the river?" Aizen asked.

"You know those people are so nice and loving. Just like this beautiful dancer in front of us. I think I might take my clothes off and dance with her." The Pharaoh said beginning to undress.

"No sir!" The guards shouted.

"Oh god did your friend get him super high?" One guard whispered to Aizen.

Aizen just nodded with his eyebrows raised.

Mr. Hoshigaki came in while tucking his shirt in.

"Sorry I ams late." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

"It's okay dad." Kisame said.

Suddenly they saw the turkey nearby limping around.

Granz nearly choked on the whiskey and looked to Aizen as Aizen took a breath and drinked his shot down and even went as far as to grab Kisame's while he wasn't paying attention and drinked that down too.

"Gin! Hurry with the food please!" Aizen shouted.

"Oh, Aizen it's fine! We caught the poison man!" The Pharaoh said while rubbing his own face slowly.

"I feel so soft." The Pharaoh said taking Aizens hand letting him feel his cheek.

In the kitchen one of the chefs looked around and grinned pulling out a vial of poison and right before he could inject it he was pierced through his head by Gin's sword that extended and Gin caught his dropping body and threw it into the garbage shoot. The five other cooks saw what happened but continued to fix the meals.

Gin beckoned one of the Guards and whispered to them and nodded going to free the one guard that they locked up as bait.

Gin walked out smiling giving Aizen a thumbs up without saying nothing and set down the bread and butter.

The other cooks walked in with the plates of food and pouring them cranberry juice.

"I say this is a wonderful meal. You all may go home! Go be with your families. Tomorrow you may rub my skin!" The Pharaoh said shooing the cooks away.

The cooks didn't know what to say but walk off speechless.

Gin looked at the limping turkey going up to the Pharaoh laying it's head on his lap.

"Oh, such an ugly yet cute creature! Why is he limping?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Oh no's did I go to hards on you misses turkey?" Mr. Hoshigaki asked.

Suddenly Deidara busted out laughing.

"What!?" Gin shouted right as he sat down in disgust.

The Pharaoh laughed but didn't know why he was laughing while Deidara was.

"Daddy! Did you have a condom!?" Kisame asked.

"That's what you're concerned about!?" Jessica shouted.

"What's wrong withs everyones?" Mr. Hoshigaki asked.

Aizen leaned over, taking the whiskey bottle while no one was paying attention and drinked a bit more.

Granz beckoned for it and took a swig himself.

"What's wrong is you are fucking an animal you disgusting bastard." Granz said.

"Granz! Don't talk to daddy like that! Daddy forgive them please they are all idiots." Kisame said.

Two of the guards left the room taking their food while no one was looking with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Bunch of freaks." One said.

"I will talk any way I want, tuna!" Granz shouted.

"Sons calm downs. Everyones I understand how weird it is buts I haves no one else thats loves me." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

"So a human doesn't arouse you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Nos not reallys." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

"My god how fucked up this is." Aizen sighed.

"Hey, we don't judge you for who you're screwing around with!" Kisame shouted.

"Stop defending your dad- wait, what's that suppose to mean?" Jessica asked.

Hidan kept eating while they were arguing while looking at the dancer at the table with a grin.

"Well, you're always a meanie." Kisame said.

"Oh, boo fucking hoo! A big guy like you should be brave not such a coward!" Jessica yelled.

"You should have bigger tits!" Kisame yelled.

Jessica grabbed the mash potatoes and threw them right into his face.

Kisame grabbed his salad throwing it right into her face.

"Guys-" Aizen began to say.

Kisame threw his glass at her but missed hitting Granz who glared at him wiping his glasses and immediately throwing his dish of food right into his face knocking him back.

Deidara grabbed his food and threw it right at Ulquiorra who glared at him.

"Sorry, wanted to fit in." Deidara said.

"Roar!" Kisame yelled jumping on the table making things fly into the air and down scattering.

"The food I made- we made!" Gin shouted correcting himself.

The dancer flew off the table and Jessica jumped up grabbing Kisame's head and pulling it into the pole hard.

Deidara and the Pharaoh were both laughing while the Pharaoh kept taking hits from the weed.

"Sons stop!" Mr. Hoshigaki shouted.

"No dad I must protect your honor- wait Jessica what are you doing!" Kisame asked while she charged a spell.

Jessica shot a wind spell right into his crotch and right into the table breaking the candles and food away and the sheets.

"Ahhh!" Kisame shouted flying and landing onto the floor.

"Holy shit." Hidan said.

Jessica jumped right onto Kisame's gut making him fart and possibly mess himself.

"Ahhh no!" Kisame yelled.

Jessica with all her strength picked him up and threw him out of the window into the tents below and making him roll and fall into the pigs stall face first.

"That's for saying I should have bigger tits you soiled bastard!" Jessica shouted.

Everyone looked at the destroyed table and then to one another.

"I am so sorry-" Aizen said turning to look at the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh was passed out from all the laughing and so was Deidara.

"I am sorry Mr. Hoshigaki." Jessica said.

"It's fine, he neededs to not lets it bother him like mes." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

"Yet the question is why don't women attract you?" Gin asked.

"Because nones wanted mes. I found comfort ins Kisame's mother, misses shark." Mr. Hsohigaki said.

"He found something comfy in her." Hidan whispered to a guard who frowned.

"I don't think none of us will ever understand but it is your business- but for crying out loud don't do any of it while on a holiday like this." Aizen said.

"Sorry, Aizen." Mr. Hoshigaki said.

"Well, I know one thing all of you are from now on going to eat whatever I make from now on." Gin said.

Aizen slammed his head on the table.

"Does anyone want kebabs?" One guard asked.

"Might as well since we got nothing." Granz said.

Outside Kisame woke up to kids laughing at him as he was laying in pig shit and mud.

"Don't look at me! No! Don't laugh at me!" Kisame shouted running out and through the sandy streets as sand connected to him making him look like a monster.

People began to attack him.

"No! I'm not an enemy! no!" Kisame yelled.

An hour later, Kisame was in castings while sitting with everyone at the kebab shop.

Deidara handed Kisame a piece of kebab putting it in his mouth as he chewed it. He had an unamused look on his face.

"You guys are so weird but I think this alliance is going to be fun." The Pharaoh said.

Aizen took a bite out of his kebab giving a nod.

"I give thanks to alls of yous." Mr. Hoshigaki said to everyone raising his glass.

Everyone raised their glasses.

"Give thanks to all!" Jessica shouted.

"I'm going to say it as I did before. It's thanksgiving and no one can tell me otherwise." Gin said.

"Thanksgiving does sound a bit better." Hidan said with a shrug.

"I thank you, Deidara for feeding me." Kisame said.

"It's cool dude. Sorry she hurt you." Deidara said.

"It's okay, she didn't break my spirit. I still think he should of dated a courtesan or something. Probably thought she was one when he met her." Kisame said.

Everyone was silent and looked at Jessica who was red-faced and steaming.

"I meant to whisper that- wait what are you doing with that chair- oh no..." Kisame said.

Kisame noticed the chair swing at him and knocked him out.

"Happy thanksgiving indeed." Aizen said with a sigh.

The guard that Aizen falsely accused ran in pointing at him.

"You owe me!" He yelled.

"What's he talking about?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I owe him a thousand coins!" Aizen said quickly and stood up going into his wallet.

"Two thousand coins." The guard said eyeing the Pharaoh and back to Aizen.

Aizen grumbled handing him the coins.

The guard sat down nodding to the Pharaoh.

"He helped buy something for me and my kids." The guard said.

"Oh, that's quite nice Aizen!" The Pharaoh said.

Deidara handed the Pharaoh a canister of weed.

Aizen facepalmed.

"Deidara I don't think he-" Aizen began to say.

The Pharaoh accepted and put it in his pouch sealing it up.

"Nevermind..." Aizen groaned.

Gin just smirked.

"Let's eat everyone so Aizen and Jessica can-" Gin began to say.

Jessica was holding a knife.

"Can sleep together and fuck." Gin said not scared of her.

Jessica got up and Gin took off running as she chased him.

"Hold still!" Jessica shouted.

Everyone watched them go as Kisame softly spoke.

"Fuck Thanksgiving..." Kisame said.

"Your father did that to the turkey so." Hidan said.

Kisame sighed and passed out.


End file.
